Here For You
by maxride227
Summary: Chloe knows shes Mai and lives in her own house because her mom gave it to her, Alek is developing an interest in Chloe, Brian pursues an "not so nice" relationship with Chloe. Bad at summarys...First story please give it a peek!:) Rated T for violence from Brian and maybe a relationship with Alek. A few mild curses.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe POV

I wake up dizzy and unfocused. Then I remember. _Brian. _He was angry because I missed coffee that night. I tear up as I examine my new cuts and bruises.

**_FLASHBACK_**

*BANGING ON THE DOOR* "Chloe! Let me in!" I run to the door to let him in. "where have you been? You didn't come to coffee like I told you to!" crap. I completely forgot. I was training with Alek and Jasmine. *SMACK* I get slapped across the face hard enough for me to lose my balance. I hit the floor with a thud. "Brian please…" "Shut up!Your just an ugly whore! Your mother hates you! That's the only reason she gave you the house is because she didn't want to see your annoying face again!" he screamed at me. "Then why do you keep coming back?" I spit back at him. Ooohhh….not a good answer. For that I get kicked in the stomach. "what was that?" he asks menacingly as he grabs me by the hair and brings my face level to his. "n-nothing" I answer. "well finish this conversation later." He shoves me back. My head hits the edge of the kitchen table as I fall knocking myself out.

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

I slowly make my way up the stairs. In my room I take pain killers and try to fall asleep.

The next morning….

I look at the bruise on my stomach from Brian's foot. I reach back and touch the cut on the back of my head. The cuts on my arms are almost healed. "ok so one more day of jeans and long sleeves" I tell myself. I grab a knit cap to cover the back of my head. Time for more pills. And I'm ready to start the day. "here we go…" I mumble under my breath. *tapping on the window* I look over. Its Alek and Jas motioning for me to hurry up. "Ok, Ok!" I say.

Then I suffer through another day of school…

I hear some of the popular girls comment on my hat and long sleeves.

_"it's like the middle of summer."_

_"Did you see that hat?"_

_"eww what is she thinking?"_

_"ugh, I bet she thinks shes pretty"_

I try to tune it out like usual but I can't this time. I decide to skip and run out the school doors.

Alek POV

I was watching Chloe. I heard the other girls talking about what she was wearing. Then she ran out the doors. I started to follow her. She ended up by the water crying her eyes out. I reached out to comfort her. The minute I touched her she flinched away, ducking her head. "oh, its you….sorry .I-I thought you were someone else." "Who" I asked?

Chloe POV

"ah..." I opened my mouth to answer then decided against it. Probably not a smart thing to go around telling people that Brian abuses me. And Alek especially should NOT know. "Chloe, tell me" Alek continues to badger me. "Alek its nothing. Really just chi-"*phone vibrates*.Its Brian. "sorry I have to take this."

ANSWERS PHONE:

BRIAN: Were watching a movie. Meet me at the movie theater in 10 minutes. And don't forget this time.

CHLOE: ok ill b-be there soon.

BRIAN: Hurry. Or well continue what we started last night.

ENDS CALL

I know Alek heard every part of that conversation. Including the fear in my voice. "Chloe is everything-"

I cut him off "Alek, its fine. Really. Don't worry I can take care of myself. Now I really have to go."

Alek POV

Im worried about her. First she flinched away from me, and now that stupid human is calling her and ordering her around. then I noticed how scared she sounded when he called her. she told me to stay out of it, I don't want to though, I want to help her. God but then I find myself lost in her beautiful blue eyes. I just want to hold her and never let her go. I brush it off if she really was bothered she would have told me right?...yeah she would have. I'll ask her again tomorrow.

OUTSIDE AT THE BACK OF THE MOVIE THEATER

"You're late." Brian states with a glare. "I guess you choose the second option." He grabs my arm. Hard. And brings me close to him as I struggle to get away from him. "no, no, no, stop struggling." I continue to try to get away from him. That pisses him off even more. He grabs my neck and slams me into the wall. " . . " he barks. Throwing me down I'm curled up in a ball on the ground. "Where were you today?" he asks. "a-a-at school." I whimper. "did you hang out with that British jock again?" "n-no you said I w-wasn't allowed to" "why do I have a feeling your lying" he says menacingly and twists my ankle till it breaks. I gasp and choke back a scream. I start to go Mai but I stop myself by digging my claws into my thighs. Tears start dripping out of my eyes. "I expect you not to tell anyone about this because you know what will happen to your loved ones…were done here" he states, and stalks off. I limp home crying from the pain. I almost pass out a couple of times. When I reach the stairs leading up to my room the pain is unbearable. As everything fades to black. I realize I'm scared I'm going to die again.

* * *

**ooooooh a cliffy...well please R&R first time story, please tell me what needs to be fixed or chaged and how i can improve! **

**Dont be sad! Be happy- Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Nine Lives of Chloe King just as much as I own Alek so I wish! :(**

* * *

Chloe POV

I WAKE UP

I didn't die. That's for sure. How do I know? My ankle is still broken. When I die my body heals itself. I slowly make my way up the stairs into my room. After I've closed and locked my window and door and closed the curtain from any prying eyes. I strip, leaving me only in a bra and underwear. I have to lean on a chair to stand. As I stare at myself I begin to silently break down, deep cuts where I dug my claws into my legs, my whole body throbbing, and the bruises from the movie theater beginning to show. I turn my head to the side to see the hand print on my throat from when Brian slammed me into the wall at the movies. Then my attuned ears picked up on something, Alek's heartbeat. no no no no he can't see me. I quickly grab a turtleneck shirt and long sweats. Limp as fast as I can over to my bathroom and close the door and then jump in the shower. I hiss as the water runs over my claw marks. I hear him land almost silently on my roof. "Hey Chloe? You there? C'mon unlock the window" I hear him call from outside my window. "Alek go away I'm in the shower" I yell back.

Alek POV

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here, I wanted to join!" I call back with a smirk on my face. "Ugh Alek in your dreams. And I'm not opening the window." Comes her muffled reply. Fine. I'll just unlock it myself. I jiggle the window frame until the lock shakes open. "What the hell are you doing out there! You know I have neighbors!" she yells. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe stop yelling everything's fine." I silently slip in her window an close it. Then I jump onto the bed with my arm behind my head and chill until she gets out. After a few minutes I hear the water shut off. Then what sounds like bandages being open and I muttered curse. WTF? "Hey Chlo you ok in there?" I ask her.

Chloe POV

I hear something jiggling ugh what is he doing now. "What the hell are you doing out there! You know I have neighbors!" I yell. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe stop yelling everything's fine." I hear Alek plop onto my bed. Whatever. I finish showering and then I go to the first aid kit in my bathroom and start opening bandages and cleaning out my injuries with rubbing alcohol. I mutter some choice colorful words as the wounds sting. "Hey Chlo, you ok in there?" Alek asks. (Insert curse of your choice here) I forgot he was even there. "Yeah I'm good. After I bandage my ankle and other cuts, I get dressed in my clothes. Thank goodness today was Friday because I need to go buy some more turtlenecks to hide Brian's mark. I walk out and Alek is laying on my bed like he owns the place. "Oh, please make yourself at home" I say sarcastically. "I did thanks" he replies with a smirk. I just want to kiss that smirk off his face. But he would never like me. I'm damaged goods. Not that he knows that. I walk over to my desk chair trying to suppress my limp. Of course Alek notices right away. "What happened?" he says as he sits up fast. " umm…" crap crap crap… "I twisted my ankle in Gym." Phew barely saved it there. He looked skeptical but he went with it. "oh..well I guess no training tonight. "yes!" I say halfheartedly. "so you can go now" I say to Alek. "oh I'm still protecting you, just from in here." He smirks. "Then go protect me from outside!" I snap standing up and pointing to the window. Then I immediately take it back "oh my gosh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I-" "Chloe it's fine. Really. I get it your tired. It's cool." He says like he's calming a scared kitten. Well I suppose he is. A concerned look crosses his face. " do you want to talk about anything?" He asks softly. I quickly get defensive. " I'm good." I say looking down and crossing my arms. " Chloe if something's bothering you, you can tell me." He tells me while crossing the room towards me. "please go Alek. I'm fine. Really" I force out along with a smile. "alright. Sleep tight kitten." He smirks returning to his Jocko self. After taking some pain pills I fall asleep to the sound of Alek's heartbeat.

I WAKE UP

After waking up I get some jeans on and keep the turtleneck on, I throw on some gray combat boots and a light gray knit hat. I walk to the café next to wear I used to work. I got fired after Brian started his beatings, I was even later and wasn't working as well as I used to she had to let me go. I grab a quick coffee and then go shopping. I find a few things that will help me cover stuff up. Then I go to the cosmetics store because I'm running out of concealer from using it so much. *phone vibrates* oh Basset please don't let it be Brian please not Brian anyone but Brian I think as I pull my phone out of my back pocket. Oh its Alek.

Where r u? I'm at ur house!-Alek

I'm at the makeup store-Chloe

Oh. Stay there im supposed to be watching you-Alek

I can take care of myself-Chloe

Just stay there!-Alek

I decide I don't need protection right now I'm fine. I decide to go to my thinking place. As I begin to walk to the waterfront I take a detour through an ally and see some kids doing drugs and drinking. I try to walk past fast. "Hey blondie!" one of the kids said. I walked a little faster. "Hey you look like you could use some of this" *holds up bottle* "help you forgot some things." I stop. No. I tell myself. "Thinking about it?" one kid asks as he walks over to me. "try it. You look like you could forget some things." He holds out the bottle. I bite my lip. Then I grab it and take a swig. The liquor burns as it makes its way down my throat. "ahhh" I say. " the more you drink the less it burns." The kid says. I take a few more swigs. I can already feel my senses dulling, the pain drifting away. I like it. This not being able to feel, not caring. I keep drinking a few times then wander home. As I fall into a deep sleep I hear my phone ringing.

WAKING UP SUNDAY AFTERNOON

"uggggghhhhhhhhhh" I moan. I had the worst headache. I grab the bottle of pain killers and take some. Then I remember, the ally, the liquor, the kid. I roll out of bed shower and brush my teeth. After I get dressed in a pair of black jeans, a gray turtleneck, a black jacket, a black knit cap, and black knee boots with no heel. I check my phone and my stomach drops. 2 Missed calls from Brian, 5 from Alek, 4 from Jasmine, 4 Voicemails, and 7 texts.

Don't want to answer my calls now? Meet me at the old abandoned Pepsi warehouse by 5:00pm or someone gets hurt. And it won't just be you.-Brian

I check the time 4:30. I run to the warehouse and burst through the doors "Brian!" I yell. "so you decided to show" I hear as he walks out of the shadows. "I-I didn't get your c-call until this m-morning." I stutter as he comes closer. "I think….that you were with that annoying Brit. Hmm? Is that what happened?" he answers. "N-No I s-swear I didn't!" I whimpered. "surrrre and I believe that." He says while pulling out a long knife. No oh no I hate when he does this. Always when he's really angry he uses a knife. I back up quickly. "Chloe. Come here. I said come here!" he yells I cautiously walk up to him. He grabs my arm and pulls me up to him. "don't move" he whispers. I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper as he draws the knife across my cheek. Then he pushes me down on the ground, kicks me as I cower on the ground. He bends down next to me and says in a low voice "now I don't want to be walking on the street and see you with that other kid. So I'm going to make sure you can't walk for a while now." And so he digs his knife in my leg and twists then drags it down my leg. "ahhhh!" I scream and burst out crying because of the pain. Brian makes a few more cuts on my other leg and my arms. As he gets up to leave I black out.

* * *

**Hey! It's me! I know that Jasmine isn't in this one much but she will be making an appearance in the next chapter. :) please R&R so i can fix anything and make anything better! I'd like to give a shoutout to SyfyGeek13 for being my first reveiwer and helping me with an opinion on the story. :) Never forget to smile - Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I took so long to update but my computer broke. I've been writing the entire time though. My computers still broken but I'm using a different one. I'll keep updating when I can because my parents aren't buying me another one :( I'll talk more at the end but: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King as much as I own a working computer so no.**

* * *

Chloe POV

As I slowly wake up I'm hit with waves of pain. I use all my strength to pull my phone out, and call the first contact I find not even looking at the name. "Chloe!" I hear. "Help...please..."I force out. "Where are you?! Are you ok?! What's going on?!" is shouted frantically on the other line. "Old...Pepsi...warehouse...hurry..." I say. " I'm on my way Chlo! Just hang on a little longer! Please Chlo! Stay with me!" I hear the other person beg. As I drop my phone in my growing pool of blood, the door bangs open and someone runs over to me, their face blurred. I feel myself being lifted up the movement jostles my leg."ughhhhh" I moan. As I begin to slip into the blissful, painless darkness I hear "No!Chloe!"

When I wake up I'm more comfortable than I've been since the beatings with Brian have started, which has been months. I try to curl up in a more comfortable position, I find an IV in my arm. When I move to take it out, I hear " Don't it's the only thing keeping the pain at bay" I look up and see Alek said it. "What...What happended?" I ask, finding my voice. " You tell me" he replies, trying to hide his anger. I look at him in confusion. " First you leave without protection for the day, then you call me half dead, and then when Jasmine goes to stitch up your leg" I look down and see I'm in shorts and a tanktop with my leg heavily bandaged. " You're covered with cuts and bruises. And some of them can not be from tonight. So I ask you again. What happened. A few months ago your a nice, happy, good person then all of a sudden you start wearing baggy clothes and seem more closed off. Amy and Paul abandond you because they thought you were depressing." I cringe because that was a really hard time, and I was going to kill myself, however many times it took. But then Alek and Jasmine started hanging around more and filled the holes Amy and Paul made. "Chloe." I hear Alek say low as if he was trying not to yell. I look up at him already forming a lie in my mind. I hated lieing to him and everyone but I had to. " I got attacked by the Order." I wasn't exactly lieing, just not telling the whole truth. " Chloe, tell me the truth. Do you seriously expect me to believe that the Order has been attacking you for weeks without us knowing?" He yells coming closer. I cringe, closing my eyes bracing for the impact to come. When it doesn't I slowly open my eyes, I look up to see him looking at me with a confused expression on his face. " Chloe...What happend to you?" he ask's softly and very slowly starts to come over I get a flashback of a few weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"Chloe...I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. It was my father he made me do it. Will you please forgive me?" Brian ask's looking scincer. I quickly nod my head yes and smile,hoping I'm finally free of the abuse. But I never was, it was just a ploy to get me to trust him, just so he could beat me again, harded than ever before. I had to take take a few days off of school after that time.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

This could be a ploy." No!" I yell, scared for my life. "No! Please No! No!" I cry. Jas burt's through the door "Alek, Get out" She says with exaggerated patience. " But...I..." Alek stutters. " Out!" she says with a look that said: or I kill you here and now. Alek leaves quickly. "Thanks." I whisper. " Chloe please tell me what happend. I saw all the bruises..." she says quietly while sitting on the bed. " I can't tell you... I'll get in trouble." I say with tears brimming my eyes. " you won't get in trouble here, I promise you." she replies softly. "really?" I ask with hope in my voice. "Really." She answers. I take a deep breath. Ok, I can tell her. "Brian...Brian...Brian abuses me" I say so quietly only she can hear it. Her face changes to shock. "Why didn't you tell us Chloe?" she ask's. "Because he wouldn't hurt just me, he would hurt other people I cared about if I told" I explain. "Jas?" "Yeah?" "I think..." I break out in sobs "I think her finally broke me" I sob out. She rushes over and holds me as I cry.

After crying my eyes out I'm extremely tired. But I still have the energy to say on last thing. "Tell Alek I'm sorry" I yawn out, then drift off into the land of dreams. Dreams of kissing Alek, hanging out with Amy, Paul, Alek & Jasmine. Dreams of no Brian.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short, my grandma is gonna be home soon and I'm supposed to be grounded.:O ok please tell me how I can improve! R&R I know Chloe doesnt fight back much but she will! I promise! *holds up right hand***

**Smile at your haters- Nikki**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...Hey:) I'm updating the chapters and fixing the errors, I'm going to post a new chappy soon:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NLOCK or CHALEK would be alive!**

* * *

JASMINE POV

When I leave the room I am bombarded with questions from Alek. "Is she ok? Can I talk to her now? What happened?!"

all I can do is answer quietly "she says she's sorry."

Then I look up at him and say "she's been through so much...for her to break down like that...she's broken Alek...and it's going to be hard to fix her.I don't know if she'll ever be the same."

Alek looks at me with such confusion. "Jas..._what happened?"_

I walk over to the couch and sit down. I pat the space next to me telling him to sit too.

"if I tell you, you can't go kill someone right away. I don't know how it will affect her."

"ok" I hear him reply softly, trying to contain his curiosity.

"Brian broke her. He abused her. Almost killed her." I whisper.

I see different emotions cross his face. Understanding, sadness, and most of all anger. He stands up quickly with blood lust in his eyes.

"Alek, don't" I say.

"only because it might hurt her. but if we find out later it won't, I'll kill him jas. I'll kill him." he says barely controlling himself as he walks to his room and shuts the door.

I slowly make my way to my room & figure out what i have to do to help her. Mom will come home from her trip to Brazil in 4 months. I text Alek before I go to bed saying he just needs to be calm around her and try not to let his anger show around her. Then I fall into a deep, exhausted sleep.

ALEK POV

I stand in my room leaning against the door my chest heaving with the effort of trying to contain all of my anger. Jasmines word running through my mind.

_"She's broken Alek... and it's going to be hard to fix her."_

He did that to her, he made her afraid of me. He changed her, she used to be a happy, carefree, innocent girl. And then he tore that away from her, making her sad, depressed and scared of everyone. well...except Jasmine. Unless.. she's only afraid of guys...(**A/N trying to give some insight**) I'm about to tell Jas when my phone rings. Speak of the devil.

Just be calm around her and try not to let your anger show around her. - Jasmine

I strain my ears and hear Jas sleeping. I'll tell her tomorrow morning. After I shower and change I'm calm enough to sleep. Then I have dreams Chloe. the old Chloe. Carefree and happy. Dreams of kissing her, tangling my hands in her beautiful blonde locks.

CHLOE POV

I slowly blink as I try to figure out what happened, where I am. I find that I'm in a lot of pain. I bite my lip trying not to scream. I look over to my wrist when the wave of pain is over and there is no IV. hmm. Jazzy must have taken it out when she left. I need something though or I won't sleep. I slowly sit up and look around seeing a pair of crutches next to the bed. I quickly grab them and hurry out of the room hoping to beat the next wave of pain. I soon get to the kitchen. I look around for anything, painkillers, another IV, something. Then my eyes land upon the liquor cabinet. Must be for show. But there is real liquor in there, I can smell it. I think about it, for a bit then head over. Remembering how it worked last time. I bump into the counter on my way over and rattle a cabinet. Probably a utensil drawer, judging by the sound of it. I hope the racket doesn't wake anyone up. When I get to the liquor, I grab the first bottle pulling it out of the cabinet. It clinks a few times on the other bottles. I quickly open it and take a few gulps. "ahhh" I sigh as the pain starts to disappear and I feel calmer. I continue sipping out of the bottle a couple of times when I hear "Chloe?"

ALEK POV

I hear some things shake in the kitchen. Whaaa? I think still half asleep. It's just my imagination, I say to myself as I roll over and try to go back to sleep, I hear a couple of clinks. and shoot up in bed. Would he dare? I ask myself. Yes, Brian would try to get Chloe, I decide a second later.I walk towards the sounds. I see Chloe standing with her back to me slightly swaying on her crutches. I smell the liquor open. Was she? My question is answered when I see her lift the bottle again and take a few sips. I quickly cross the room and quietly say "Chloe?" So I don't startle her. She turns around slowly." Aleekkk." she slurs. A smile spreads across her face.

"Chloe why are you drinking?" a look of confusion shows up on her face for a half a second before she remembers the bottle in her hand.

"oh. my leg hurt, and it works so well...helps me forget..." She sighs then raises the bottle again.

I carefully pull it out of her grasp and set it in the sink. "I think you've had enough of this" I whisper to her. " you need to go lie down" I continue.

"ok" she replies.

I guide her back to the guest room, help her into bed. As I'm reaching over her to pull the sheets over her, she whispers "Alek..." and grabs my neck and pulls me towards her. She kisses me full on the lips and I begin to kiss back but then I remember how much she has been drinking." Chloe. You're drunk" I say as I pull away. she looks hurt. I walk out and think to myself why would she kiss me if she wasnt drinking. She's never shown any interest in me.

CHLOE POV

As he walked out I feel like I'd been slapped. Why would he have kissed me? I'm damaged goods. But why would he have kissed back? It was probably just him trying not to hurt me. A few tears leak out of my eyes as I try to sleep.

Waking up in the morning with a hangover just plain sucks. I grumble a little to myself as I try to roll off the bed onto my feet. The only problem is I forgot about my leg. The second I put weight on it, my leg gives out and I hit the floor with an "oomf" Alek rushes in, giving me the universal WTH look. " I rolled off the bed" I explain. He bursts out laughing, and I throw a pillow at him "shut up!" I say jokingly. Then I realize what I said.

"I-I'm sorry, I-It slipped out. I-"

"Chloe chillax. Here lemme help you up ok?" he says while slowly walking over.

"O-ok" I stutter back.

I'm hoping he'll just forget about last night. I'm definitely going to. When his hand touches my bare skin while helping me up, I shiver, feeling as if my senses are amplified. I look up into his eyes and see something flicker in them. I wonder if he felt it too. After helping me on the bed, he says,

"I'll go get you some breakfast if you want..." gesturing to the door.

"if you hand me those crutches, I could go out there and cook some for both of us." I reply.

"cool with me" he answers.

"where's jas?" I ask when we get out into the kitchen.

"She went to your house to get you some clothes."

" oh ok...umm...how long do I have to stay here?"

A look flickers across his face. disappointment? No. Why would he be sad I was leaving? he's probably happy to see me go.

"until your leg heals I suppose" he says.

"yeah why is my leg taking so long to heal?" I say.

"there was a lot of damage done." he says looking at me. I look down to see what he was looking at. oh. All my other wounds. Well now its awkward and uncomfortable.

"hey do you have a jacket I could borrow, it's kind of cold in here" I say trying to cover myself.

"sure" is his reply and he walks off to get one. I turn to the stove and start breakfast.

"here you go"

Alek says from behind me. I take it from him and put it on. mmmmm. must be Alek's. His smell is all over clean smell of his bodywash, and something spicy that's just Alek. "Thanks" I say softly reply and turn back to breakfast. French toast. The one thing I learned from my mom before she found out I was Mai and left me the house, breaking off all contact except for checks to keep myself afloat. She found out I was Mai and well... That's what happened. I hear the door open. Jasmine.

"hey jazzy!" I call.

"hey! I brought you some clothes..." she trails off looking at something. oh, Alek's jacket. She turns to Alek as if she's going to say something. "no" Alek cuts her off with anger in his voice. I try to make no sound at all hoping he doesn't notice me and hit me. I whack my crutch against the counter trying to back up. I freeze and look up Alek and Jasmine are watching me, I start to shake with fear of being hit again.

"I'm going for a walk" Alek states, then promptly leaves. After he leaves the spatula in my hand clatters to the ground, along with me. I curl up and begin to hypervenilate. Jas drops my bag. And runs over, quickly shutting off the stove off. She sits next to me and says "he won't hurt you, you know."

"I know. It's just B-Brian was nice to me once and said he was sorry, and stupid me believed it then he hurt me more than ever. Remember when I was out for a few days? that was why" I explain. "can we just call him and tell him to come back?" I ask.

"I think he needs to cool down a little bit." she replies.

"what was that anyway?" I question her.

"Chloe." she says seriously. I look up. "he likes you. Alot. ALOT,ALOT."

What? Did I seriously just hear that? "no he doesn't jas. Why would he? Especially now. I'm damaged goods. I'm not some kind of charity case" I say angrily.

I grab the bag of my clothes and go change.

"Chloe!He is in love with you! Damaged or not!" Jasmine shouts through the door.

"Now tell you like him?" she says, walking in.

"Jasmine, I've loved him since the moment I met him." I say looking her straight in the eye.

"rRally?" I hear. I look up and see Alek in the doorway, his face cautious.

ALEK POV

After I leave the room I hear the spatula clatter down and Chloe fall too. After Jasmine runs over they talk too quietly for me to hear then Chloe snaps

"Why would he? Especially now? I'm damaged goods. I'm not some kind of charity case!" Wow she sounds angry, why though? Oh...I've figured out they are talking about me. **(A/N Duhh! *facepalm/shaking head* guys...never learn) **Then Jasmine yells

"Chloe! He is in love with you! Damaged or not!" Thank you jas! I think.

"Now tell me, do you like him?" I hear as I'm getting up. I walk in. Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes. I'm thinking in my mind. What Chloe says next nearly makes my heart stop.

"Jas. I've loved him since the day I met him." I stop in front of the doorway.

"Really?" I say. Waiting to believe it, not sure if she means it.

* * *

**Ok! Well im kind of busy with my other stories, and school, and life and all that fun stuff, so Ill try my best to update this story!:) You know the drill, R&R Please!**

**Don't let anything get in the way of your dreams.-Nikki :D**


	5. AN

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry I havent uploaded recently, and about this AN as a chapter I hate these too. I just havn't had much inspiration to continue this story I have a few chapters written and i'll post them but i'll probably have some inspirtation later on and continue this story but for right now I'm going to stop writing this story. Please dont be angry. If you guys have read the books Maximum Ride by James Patterson thats the FanFiction ill be writing. If you want, check it out, Again I apologize, and Thank you guys for you reviews and follows.**

**I'll be back-Nikki**


End file.
